Liberty Garden Volume 1
by Virizion 2.6
Summary: Liberty Garden, a small island full of big opportunities. An island where trainers and pokémon gather to make friends, train, learn, and just to have fun in general. But the island is also home to the Garden Defenders, powerful warriors dedicated to protect those in need. Getting an invite here is next to impossible, but one young boy did. And he was greeted with a big opportunity.
1. The Invitation, New Friends

_It's hard to believe such a thing. I never thought me, at age 15, would be invited to go to a very sacred place. A place known for beauty, peace, atmosphere, and residing it? A very powerful pokemon. This place was impossible to enter, let alone get an invite._

 _That place….was Liberty Garden._

 _How on earth was I able to get an invite? I don't even care about going anyway, yet I got an invite to this place. Just….how? I was at a loss for words when I learned this. I never even thought about going here, or cared to go. I was just….just a "normal" human being._

 _Liberty Garden….the place where not just strong pokémon and pokémon trainers can go, but also powerful warriors called the Garden Defenders. Why was I invited to a place that I don't think I would fit into? Why am I even going there anyway? But whatever, suppose I can go there and check it out. What can I expect from such a place? Well, definitely some others I won't fit in with._

 _But….maybe…._

The scene was set at the beautiful, bright blue ocean. Minor rough waves were rushing in the ocean, and some water pokémon were swimming along happily. Pokémon like Magikarp, Goldeen, Wailmer, and much more species. The pokémon were having a good time swimming and minding their own business, when some of them got startled by many rippling water and splashes.

The cause of this was a speedboat. This speedboat was jumping from the rough waves, causing the splashes and ripples. The speedboat was mostly white colored with some orange lines in a zigzag pattern. There was some yellow on the bottom of the boat with a few hints of orange. Finally, it had a black roof with an antenna on top.

On the boat was a boy, assumingly fifteen years old, was on the front of the boat, with a few other pokémon behind him. Those pokémon were a Lucario, Zoroark, shiny Keldeo, Genesect, Victini, and Meloetta.

The boy himself however, he had on a green trench coat with a white shirt underneath. He wore black pants with a belt around his waist, white gloves, green shoes with a grey sole, and a black hat with a purple colored feather attached to it. He had red eyes, short green hair, and a grey pointed line across his eyes. He also had a sword hanging on his back. The sword was a green falchion, with the guard in the shape of the legendary Virizion's head, the fuller being black and the blade itself was green.

The boy caught sight of an island in the distance with a tall lighthouse being the first building to be seen on the island. There were some pokémon and other humans there, but there were also some….others there as well. For instance, the boy saw one pokémon, a Tyranitar, change form into a more humanoid appearance. Apparently there were some "special" pokémon there as well.

 _Maybe this is where things can change for me._

Moments later, the speedboat stops at the wooden docks of the island as a bridge opened up outside the boat. The boy took a few steps out before walking on the docks, while the six pokémon behind him rushed out in excitement, only for the boy to run in front of them very quickly.

"Guys, we just arrived and you already are excited?" The boy asked, crossing his arms.

"Oh come on Viri. Can you blame us? We were invited to this place after all," the Lucario reminded, smiling.

"First of all, I was invited. Not you. Second, I was given a choice to bring you all here, and I decided to bring you here anyway after you all begged me. And third, I don't trust you guys alone in this place. You all know this place is sacred," the boy scolded.

"Yeah yeah, we know. But come on? This is Liberty Garden for crying out loud. This place has some very unique things here, like rare plants, awesome people, dorms you can call home, awesome people, epic battles, and did I mention awesome people?" The Zoroark asked in a joking tone.

"Anthony? Zip it. We all know," the boy sighed, "But do I look like I fit in here?"

"Yes!" The six pokémon all said in union.

"How?" He asked.

"How? Look at you. You're fast like hell, you hold a powerful sword, and you're fifteen. You have all of this awesome power and you're freaking fifteen. I think that's enough said," the Genesect listed.

The boy rolled his eyes, sighing. "Okay, you are right about that, but how is that enough for me to come here?"

"I can't answer that. I didn't send the invite," He said, shrugging.

The boy facepalmed, "Sometimes you guys can get on my-"

"Are you Virizion?" The boy jumped from the sudden voice and turns around, seeing a girl behind him. The girl had an interesting appearance. She had yellow hair tied up in a ponytail with a large light blue bow, tan skin, red eyes, and was a bit tall. She was wearing a dark blue jacket, underneath was a light blue shirt with a yellow heart printed on, blue shorts with a yellow cape belt around her waist, dark blue knee socks, and light blue shoes with yellow frills.

Virizion cleared his throat. "Y-Yeah. I am. And you are?"

"Oh!" The girl facepalmed. "Sorry. Didn't mean to be rude. My name's Static. I was told that you would be arriving here."

"Oh. Well hello Static. It's nice to meet you." Virizion said, smiling.

Static smiled back. "Nice meeting you too. And who are they?" She points to the other six pokémon behind Virizion.

Virizion turned around and sees Anthony and the others behind him as they waved at Static. "Oh them? They are just my pokémon. The invite said I can bring anyone I want. And they all wanted to come here, so I thought why not? And the Lucario is Ian, the Zoroark is Anthony, the shiny Keldeo is Lazercorn, the Genesect is Jovenshire, or Joven, the Victini with the orange hoodie is Sohinki, and the Meloetta is Wesley, or Wes for short.

"Hi Static." The six all said in union.

"Hi! It's nice meeting all of you," Static said and waves back.

Virizion turned to face Static and asked, "So you were told I would be here? By who?"

"Oh! Well, the headmaster told me you'd be arriving here and give you a tour. I'm assuming this is your first time coming to Liberty Garden?" Static asked.

"Yeah actually. Although, I didn't really care about coming here to be honest with you," Virizion admitted.

Static gasped in shock. "Oh but you should! If anything, it's an honor to be here. Not everyone can come here at will you know? You need an invite, and you were one of the lucky ones to get one since you're here."

"Well yes I know, but I just didn't really care to come," Virizion frowns and looks down, "I don't feel like I would fit in here."

"Oh come on. You look like you do," Static stated, smiling.

"How? Before I even arrived here, I saw a Tyranitar change into a more humanoid form. I'm just a human," Virizion said. Static rolled her eyes.

"You're not the first to say that," Static suddenly grabs Virizion's arm, to his surprise.

"Wha-What are you doing?" He asked, trying to move his arm away from Static's grip, but failed.

"I'm gonna show you around, silly. Come on!" Static pulls on Virizion's arm and starts running. Virizion stumbles a bit before keeping his pace.

"H-Hey?!"

Ian and the others looked at each other for a moment, then laughed at Virizion's misfortune as the six of them ran after the two.

Static have been showing Virizion and the others around Liberty Garden for about 30 or so minutes. She showed him some of the places like the dorms, training facilities and places to eat. Virizion would say that he didn't care, but he actually was very interested in some of the places he was shown. He had to stop Ian and the others some of the time from going inside said places before they could…..well, basically cause mischief or chaos, or both.

"So how long have you stayed here?" Virizion asked out of curiosity.

"How long have I stayed here?" Static asked.

"Yeah? Like, few months? Couple of years?" Virizion asked curiously.

Static thinks for a moment, then speaks, "I've actually been here for two years now. Being here at Liberty Garden is actually really fun."

"How much fun?" Virizion asked.

"Lots! You get to make a lot of new friends here, learn new things, train your pokémon or yourself, and sometimes have fun in general. You get to stay in these dorms when you either visit or just wanna live here," Static explained, smiling.

"Wow. Even the Garden Defenders live in these dorms?" Virizion asked.

"Well, not all of them, but yeah. Oh! Speaking of them, the Garden Defenders are supposed to be the strongest people in Liberty Garden. They all train really hard to be the best at what they do," Static explained.

"Wow. That is interesting. But what do the Garden Defenders actually do for Liberty Garden?" Virizion asked curiously.

Static stifled a laugh. "It's in the name, silly. They basically defend the garden from any possible threats. Threats that either want to destroy the garden, or try to kill one of, if not, many of the residents here. Some can even leave Liberty Garden to defend the world from possible threats. It's a hard thing to do sometimes from what I heard of, but they managed to pull it off."

"Heard of? Wait, you're not a Garden Defender?" Virizion asked.

"I wish I was! I know how dangerous it can be, but I don't want to see my friends or anyone getting hurt or worse. That's the worst thing that can happen to anyone. The Garden Defenders work really hard to prevent such a thing," Static explained.

"So being a Garden Defender isn't an easy thing to do huh? Let alone, an easy position to be in. Wow," Virizion said in awe. He looks around his surroundings, seeing some humans and pokémon training, battling one another, or just hanging out and chat about stuff. Static notices him looking around and smiles.

"Liking it so far?" She asked, and Virizion looked back at Static.

"Er-I mean, I guess?" Virizion answered, sounding like a question. Static giggles.

"Yeah you do. Trust me, in maybe a week or sooner, you'll really love this place. I can guarantee it," Static stated, smiling. Then she notices something and asked, "Um, where are your pokémon?"

"Huh?" Virizion turns around, and sees that Ian and the others were gone. He facepalms, "Damnit! I'm an idiot!"

"Um, am I missing something?" Static asked. Virizion shakes his head.

"No you're not. Um, will you excuse me for a minute?" Virizion asked before he speeds off in a flash, to Static's surprise.

"Whoa….he's fast," Static uttered.

A few minutes later, Static was sitting on a bench by herself, waiting for Virizion to come back. She heard slight footsteps as she turns her head and sees Virizion coming back, with Ian and the others behind him.

"Everything's okay now?" Static asked.

"Yeah. Um, sorry about that. I just can't trust these guys by themselves," Virizion points to the said pokémon behind him.

"Oh. Hehe, well that's okay. I didn't know that. I can understand why you feel that way," Static said, getting up from the bench.

Virizion smiled. "Thanks for understanding. So we can continue the tour? Or do you want a break?"

Static thinks for a moment, tapping her chin. Then says, "Well, I pretty much shown you everything except the headmaster's domain. Don't worry. He's really nice and welcoming to newcomers. I can take you to him."

"Was he the one that sent me the invite?" Virizion asked.

"I bet he did just because you're a fifteen year old who is powerful, fast, and holds a sword with amazing powers," Lazercorn said as the others chuckled.

Virizion groaned, "Hahaha, very funny."

"Well actually, from what I was told about you, I think those are the main reasons," Static stated, and the six pokémon's jaw drops.

Virizion's eyes were widen by that statement and asked, "He's serious?"

Static smiled. "I'm pretty sure he is."

"Oh. Well then I would like to see the headmaster then, if you can take me," Virizion said. Static nods and starts leading the way. Virizion and the others followed.

After a few minutes, the group arrives at the lighthouse tower. Virizion was staring up at the lighthouse in awe, seeing that from up close, it's more taller than he'd imagined it would. The entirety of the tower was made of grey cobblestone, with the roof being made of blue cobblestone and the top floor having rails around the cylinder shape of the tower.

"Whoa….the lighthouse is much bigger than I thought it would be. That's amazing," Virizion said, still staring at the lighthouse.

"It sure is. Come on inside. The headmaster's down here," Static pushed the wooden door open and walks inside. Virizion turns to Ian and the others.

"I'm going to see the headmaster. I don't know if you guys wanna meet him or not," Virizion said to the six pokémon.

"We'd like to meet him," They all said in union.

Virizion rolled his eyes and said, "Of course you do. Well, come on then." He turns to the entrance and walks inside. Ian and the others followed.

The group walked down a corridor that leads to an iron door. Static knocks on it.

"Yes?" A young male voice answered from the other side.

"I brought Virizion here. He wants to meet you," Static said, folding her hands behind her back.

"Hm….let me think about this first," the voice said.

"Oh? Well, okay then," Static said, standing in front of the door as she waits for an answer.

"Um, behind that door is the headmaster?" Wes asked curiously.

"Mhm. He can be a bit indecisive sometimes. We just have to wait when he tries to make a choice," Static said, tapping her foot on the floor.

"He doesn't take too long, does he?" Anthony asked, and as soon as he asked, the sounds of locks clicked as the door slightly opens.

"Looks like he made a decision," Static smiles and walks out of the way, "I'll leave you alone with him."

"Just me?" Virizion asked. Static nods and said, "Just you. Your pokémon can wait out here."

"WHAT?!" The six shouted in unison, "BUT WE WANT TO MEET HIM TOO!"

Virizion slightly chuckles at them. "Sorry, but you heard her. I won't take long….hopefully." He then opens the door wide and walks inside.

The room was nicely lit, and it had a twin size bed at the right corner of the room, with light green bedsheets and a green pillow case. The rug was a pink color with yellow edges, and a green and blue cushion at the center. At the left side of the room was a pink bench and at the far end of the room were a bunch of shelves with cases in them, a mirror, showing Virizion's reflection, and a small desk with what seems like a computer on it. But, there was nobody inside except for Virizion.

"What the? Is this some kind of joke? If it is, it's not funny," Virizion said.

"Huh? He was in there. How could I-" The door closed by itself, making Static and the Virizion's pokémon jump.

"What the?!" Virizion turns around at the door, but he also sees another Victini there, only he was not wearing a hoodie that Sohinki wears.

The Victini was like any other Victini, except the V-shaped ears were a bit shorter by one inch. The most noticeable object on the Victini was a pair of spy raider goggles on his forehead. He also seem to have a smile on his face.

"Uh….were you the one who slammed the door closed?" Virizion asked the Victini.

"Heh, sorry. Did I scare you?" He asked and floats up to Virizion, examining him closely.

"Uhhh….I'm a bit uncomfortable," Virizion stated, slightly backing away from the Victini.

"Oh sorry. It's just that I can finally see you in person," He chuckles, then asked, "So you're Virizion?"

"Um, yes I am. And you are?" Virizion asked.

"My name's Victor. I'm the 'headmaster' of Liberty Garden," Victor put air quotes around "headmaster."

"Victor? The Victor? The Victini who is said to have saved an entire kingdom from destruction?" Virizion asked, surprised.

"Yep. That's the one," Victor said with a smile.

"Whoa. You're a freaking legend. I've heard so many stories about you and what you're able to do," Virizion said, smiling.

"You mean my presence alone sends fear to those who follow evil?" Victor asked.

"Yeah. And also how your flames can burn away evil spirits," Virizion said.

"Well, that's also true. Hehe, so I have heard a lot about you. Your super speed, swordsman skills, your kindness? All of that has caught my attention," Victor said, smiling.

"But how? I never revealed myself to anyone or anything. There's not even any video evidence of my existence," Virizion said, looking down at the ground.

"PFFT! There doesn't have to be. I actually witnessed you in action one day, and it took me a couple of tries and encounters to find out who you are. And where you live was easy when I had to follow your movement with my psychic power," Victor explained, smirking.

Virizion was silent after hearing all of this from Victor. How can it be that easy to find out who he was and his actions? Victor apparently is more amazing than the rumors say he is.

"I'm amazed," Virizion said after a few minutes of silence.

"I mean, it's pretty clear from your silence. That's why I gave you an invite," Victor said, smiling.

"My question is why did you?" Virizion asked.

"Because I can see so much potential in you," Victor floats up to Virizion, grabbing his shoulders, "You have the potential needed to be in my Liberty Garden. Just like everyone else who has their own potential. Pretty cool?"

"I mean, yeah it is," Virizion said, unclear of where this is going.

Victor smiled. "How would you feel if I told you that your potential is enough to be a Garden Defender?"

"What?!" Virizion shouted in surprise.

"That's right. You are going places, kid. And being a Garden Defender is definitely that place to be. You have the experience to defend others, the skills to fight for those who couldn't, and the dedication of others protection. You'll be the first Garden Defender at a young age of fifteen. You'll fit right in," Victor explained.

"No way. Uh, I don't know about this," Virizion admitted.

"Tell you what. I'll let you think about this for a while. Take all the time you need. Whenever you're ready, come here and give me an answer. Got it?" Victor asked, giving Virizion a peace sign.

Virizion thought about this for a while. On one end, being a Garden Defender doesn't sound too bad. He will always make sure people are safe from harm. But, on another end, it's not just any defense or rescue job. It's a job that requires a ton of experience, and it's also dangerous. There have been types of dangers that not any normal rescue squad or force that can handle such dangerous situations. It's so dangerous, sometimes the famous Swords of Justice can't handle it. And that's why the Garden Defenders are there, experienced enough to handle dangerous situations. Some Garden Defenders can go outside of Liberty Garden to protect those out in the world, whether it be in Unova or worldwide. It's a tough decision to make, especially for a once in a lifetime opportunity to experience.

"Alright. I'll think about it. But, thank you for giving me this opportunity. I will let you know when I have my answer," Virizion stated, smiling.

"Excellent. And you're welcome. Take your time and think this through. I won't bother you about it," Victor gave Virizion a thumbs up. Virizion smiled and also gives a thumbs up.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to see what else Liberty Garden has. It was nice meeting you Victor," Virizion said.

"Nice meeting you too," Victor said, smiling as he moved away from the door.

Static was waiting outside the room with Ian and the others, waiting for Virizion to come out. The doors clicked, perking up Static and the others as they looked over to the door. Virizion came out of the room and closed the door.

"How did it go?" Ian asked.

"What's the headmaster's name?" Wes asked excitedly.

"What did you talk about?" Joven asked, curiously.

Virizion looked over at the others and smiled. "It went pretty well. The headmaster's actually really nice and reasonable. And as for those other questions, I'm not going to answer that."

"What?!" Wes shouted in shock.

"Why not?" Anthony asked.

"Come on buddy. Don't leave us in suspense," Lazercorn said.

"Sorry, but that's something you'll have to see for yourself. It's way too big to just tell someone," Virizion said, chuckling.

"Fine," the six pokémon said in unison.

Static giggled. "Well, now that this is settled, want to head to the café? I'm a little hungry."

"Sure. What about-"

"WAIT! I ALMOST FORGOT!" Static suddenly screamed, making Virizion and the others jump in surprise.

"What?!" They asked.

"Your dorm. I almost forgot about that," Static facepalmed.

"My….dorm?" Virizion asked, blinking a few times.

"Yeah. Come on. Follow me," Static starts running out of the lighthouse.

"Hey! Don't run from me!" Virizion shouted, running after Static, but not too fast. The six pokémon followed the two.

Static continues running, trying to find where the dorms were as she turned left. Virizion follows in pursuit and also turns left.

"Static! Wait for me!" Virizion called out, but Static didn't hear him as she continued to run.

"Argh! I can't use my super speed, or I'm just gonna leave her in the dust," Virizion thought to himself as he continued to run after Static.

As Static and Virizion continued to run, Virizion failed to notice that someone was in front of him. He then notice the person in front of him, but was too late to stop and crashed into them and fall on the ground with a thud. Static heard the thud and stops running, turning over to see what happened.

"Owww…that hurt a lot," Virizion said, holding his head in pain.

"Yeah. It hurt a lot for me too," a voice started, sounding feminine. Virizion picked himself up and sees who he bumped into.

The person was female, with beautiful, long brown hair that reached down to her back, with some yellow hair on the front of her head. She had beautiful shiny red eyes and slight pale skin, and some sort of cloud-like tail behind her. As for clothing, she was wearing a yellow shirt with an orange flame symbol printed on the front, white gloves, black wrist guards with brown fur at the end, gray two inch heeled boots with what seems like kneepads in the shape of an entei's head, a short grey skirt that reached to her thighs, and a long cape behind her.

"Oh. I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. It was an accident," Virizion said, looking down on the ground. The female looked up at Virizion, and just smiles.

"Hehe, it's cool. Accidents happen, am I right?" She asked, a bit of humor in her voice. Virizion snorted a bit in laughter.

"Yeah. They happen. It happens in many ways," Virizion said, receiving a giggle from the female.

"Well aren't you a funny one?" The female asked, her smile growing wider.

"Hey? You two okay?" Static asked, running up to them.

"We're fine. Well, my head hurts a bit, but I'm fine," Virizion said.

"Well then you got a pretty hard head to knock me down," The female giggled, "My butt hurts a bit after you managed to crash into it. What move were you using?"

"Well if you say your butt's hurting from my head, I guess I was using Headbutt," Virizion joked, and the female laughed a bit at Virizion's joke.

"Oh wow. You're funny. Not gonna lie, that was pretty funny," the female said, giggling.

Virizion laughed a bit too and gets up. Then he reached his hand out. "Again, sorry for bumping into you."

"Again, it's cool. Hehe, I'm not mad," the female said, grabbing Virizion's hand as he helps her up. Seeing the female stand on her feet, she was a little tall compared to Virizion. Maybe because of the heeled boots she's wearing.

"Well, I can see you two are getting along just fine," Static giggled.

"Apparently," Virizion said, smiling.

"Hehe, yep. And it's nice seeing you around Static," the female said, and Virizion widen his eyes.

"You two know each other?" Virizion asked, surprise in his voice.

"Yeah we do!" The two girls shouted, giggling as they gave each other high fives.

"Wow. You learn something new everyday, huh?" Virizion asked.

"Yeah," the female smiled, "Oh! I almost forgot. My name's Sierra. Nice to meet you."

"Sierra huh? That's a nice name," Virizion said.

"Oh thank you. That's nice of you to say," Sierra said, her smile growing wider.

"I know. Anyway, my name's Virizion. Nice to meet you too," Virizion introduced to Sierra.

"Hehe, yeah. You're pretty funny. What's someone like you doing in Liberty Garden? Did you get an invite?" Sierra asked curiously.

"Yeah actually. And Static here was giving me a tour around the place," Virizion said.

"I was just taking him to his new dorm. Well, more like running there while he was trailing behind," Static said, nervously giggling.

"Well that explains why he ran into me," Sierra said, "Be careful next time. You'd never know how someone will react if you bump into someone else."

"Right. Well, it was nice meeting you Sierra," Virizion said, smiling. Sierra smiles back.

"Heh, it's nice meeting-" Sierra was cut out when she felt something drop to her ankles. Virizion noticed quickly and turns away. Sierra looks down to her ankles, seeing her skirt down to her ankles and her orange panties exposed, and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I know that was you Static," She said, giggling.

"Oh yeah? Where's the proof?" Static asked, smirking.

"Proof? You just pulled my skirt down to my ankles," Sierra laughed, "What other proof do I need?"

"Well you got me there. Hehe, I'm sorry, but it was a little tempting," Static admitted.

Sierra rolled her eyes again and turns to Virizion, seeing that his back was turned. "Um, you aren't blushing, are you?"

"No. But I'm not going to risk getting punched in the face," Virizion said. Sierra laughs.

"Virizion, it's okay. I'm not ashamed that I got pantsed, or the fact that you saw my underwear," Sierra giggled.

"You're not?" Virizion asked, sounding confused.

"No. I'm totally cool with it. Although, I should probably pick my skirt up," Sierra said, looking down to her ankles.

"Well if you say so," Virizion said, turning back around. Sierra looks back up at Virizion and smiled.

"See? Did I punch you in the face?" She asked humorously.

Virizion snorted in laughter and said, "No."

"Then you don't need to turn your back when this happens," Sierra said, reaching down and pulls her skirt back into place, "Anyway, I should get going."

"Heh, alright then. It was nice meeting you," Virizion said, smiling.

"Nice meeting you too. Hope we can hang out sometime," Sierra said before walking away with a smile.

Virizion watches Sierra walk away and smiles. "She seems pretty nice."

"She is. It explains how me and Sierra are best friends," Static said, smiling as well.

"Best friends? Wow, that's pretty cool," Virizion said.

"Well, seeing how you and Sierra got along really well, I think you and Sierra will also be great friends," Static said, patting Virizion's back.

Virizion smiled, but he noticed that Ian and the others weren't around. "Um, where are my pokémon?"

Static also took notice of this, "Huh? I don't know. They didn't get lost, did they?"

"Uh oh. I hope-"

"There you are!"

Virizion turns around and sees his pokémon running towards him and Static.

"You guys got lost?" Virizion asked.

"Kinda. We were trying to follow you, but SOMEBODY wanted to get ice cream," Ian looks over at Wes, who blushed.

"Hehe, I saw an ice cream stand and wanted some," Wes admitted, blushing a bit more.

"Why am I not surprised?" Virizion asked rhetorically, chuckling.

"Anyway, let me take you to your dorm," Static said, grabbing Virizion's arm and

guides him the way, the others following.

Moments later, the group arrives at a rather large dorm. The door was painted white, and the front door was a green color. The dorm looked like it has two floors, and the roof was a red color.

"Wow. This isn't like the other dorms," Virizion said in awe.

"The headmaster said that you should get the best dorm in all of Liberty Garden. You are a lucky person," Static stated, turning to Virizion, "What do you think?"

"I think it looks amazing. This definitely looks like it can fit more than one person," Virizion said, still looking at the dorm.

"And this is yours," Static held out a key to Virizion, as he looks away from the dorm and looks at Static, seeing the key. Virizion reached out and takes the key.

The key was gold, with a few gems on them. And Virizion's name was on the key as well.

"Wow. That's pretty cool. Thanks Static," Virizion said with gratitude.

"You're welcome. Well, this is the end of the tour. Enjoy Liberty Garden," Static said, then skips past Virizion and out of sight.

Virizion looks up at the dorm and walks up to it.

"Open it. See what's it like inside," Anthony said, smiling.

Virizion nods at Anthony, then puts the key inside the keyhole of the door, turns the locks and opens the door.

The dorm inside was large, but pretty empty too. There wasn't much inside, except for what's at the center. There was a lot of luggage, suitcases and bags.

Virizion and the others smiled at this.

"Well, this will be very interesting."


	2. Sierra, the Entei Princess

"TAKE THIS!" Sierra yelled, swinging a punch, hitting a sandbag as it was blown back to a wall and breaks apart.

Sierra was training at the gym, beating up sandbags. Well, more like destroying them since she was surrounded by sand and cloth, and three sandbags.

It's been over an hour since she arrived, practicing her moves and techniques, as well as strength. A lot of strength since she'd destroyed many of the sandbags. Sierra turns to one sandbag behind her and jumps towards it. Then she locks her leg back and swings it forward, kicking the sandbag hard as it flew across the room. The sandbag's head was torn open as sand spilled everywhere before hitting the wall and landing on the ground.

"Alright….that's enough….training for….one day…" Sierra managed to say, clearly out of breath and falls backwards, sand reacting to the impact. She was breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath, laying on the ground with her arms spread out.

"Well you made a bigger mess than yesterday. A new record."

Sierra looks up to see a Flygon hovering above her. She smiled and sits up.

"New record huh? Bet nobody can make this kind of mess in the training gyms," Sierra said with humor.

"Of course you would say that," the Flygon chuckled and shifts into a humanoid form.

The Flygon was male, and was wearing mostly green. His sand-coloured spiky hair was mostly covered by an absurdly long green bandana, which has light green and red dragon scales at the tip of them. A pair of red goggles rests upon his head, as sand falls and onto his dark green jacket and pants, outline with red. A cloak, even more darker green than his jacket, sits around his waist, as his green combat boots landed on the sand around him and Sierra.

"I mean, what did you expect? I am a tough girl after all." Sierra said as she gets up and dusts herself off from the sand.

"And you're cleaning up again after last time," the Flygon said, his voice being rough and tough, walking over to one of the broken sandbags.

"Oh come on. Can't I clean up another time? I'm getting hungry," Sierra complained, crossing her arms.

"Unless you want Mayumi to find out and make you do another embarrassing stunt, broom closet is in front of the treadmills," the Flygon points to a wooden door at the corner of the gym, in front of a row of treadmills.

Sierra pouts a bit, then sighed. "Fine. I don't want to go through having a target on my face again. Or worse."

"Good choice. Well, get moving," the Flygon said as he starts heading to the stairs.

"Uh, captain? Garth?" Sierra called out, and the Flygon, who is named Garth, stops in his tracks and turns to face Sierra.

"Yes?"

"Did you get word from Victor about a new arrival today?" Sierra asked curiously.

"New arrival?" Garth asked, walking back to Sierra.

"Yeah. Like, someone getting an invite to Liberty Garden?" Sierra asked.

"Oh. Actually, yes. Victor told me earlier today that a new arrival will be here. I don't know if they have arrived yet," Garth said, placing a hand on his chin.

"I think they already did. Or, he already did. I met someone I never seen before, saying that he got invited. Hehe, he was really nice and in a way, he's kinda a gentleman," Sierra said, giggling a bit.

"Wait what?" Garth asked.

"Oh. Well, you see, Static pulled my skirt down an hour ago in front of this new guy, and although he didn't blush, he did-"

"Not that. About what you said about this guy getting an invite," Garth interrupted.

"Oh! Well yeah, I ran into, or more likely he headbutted me, while chasing Static. And I literally mean a headbutt," Sierra giggled, "It was kinda a random and sorta awkward encounter, but I poked fun at it and we both laughed."

"So, this person Victor invited is already here? Ah damn it, Victor. Why didn't you tell me?" Garth asked.

"Huh? Your boat security didn't let you know?" Sierra asked, a bit confused.

"Not at all," Garth said, then sighed. "I'll talk to Victor about this. I'll need to know where his new dorm is."

"Well, good luck on that. Hehe, I don't know myself since he's the new guy," Sierra said, giving a goofy smile to Garth.

"Enough with the silly stuff, Sierra. For now, just start cleaning up the sand and I'll talk about this new guy with Victor," Garth said.

"Yes, captain," Sierra said, pouting a bit as she walks to the broom closet while Garth heads to the stairs.

After a long while, approximately twenty-five minutes, the gym was all cleaned up from the sand Sierra spread around during training. She was currently laying on a bench, taking a break from all the sweeping she had to do. A few seconds has passed as Sierra sits up and stretches her arms.

"Now Mayumi won't make me do another embarrassing stunt, like the target on my face, or worse," Sierra said as she gets up from the bench. She fixed up her hair and dusts off any sand before heading to the stairs.

Sierra walks out of the gym and looks up at the sky. The sun was starting to set, and it was about to get dark.

"Aw man, and I haven't eaten dinner yet," Sierra said, frowning as she looks down at her stomach, and can hear it growl.

"Alright, whatever the first restaurant I see is, I'm eating there. I want food and I want it now."

And with that said, Sierra starts walking from the gym and to whatever catches her eye to satisfy her stomach. She walked for a few minutes, passing some dorms and shops, but no restaurant. It has gotten to the point where she rather just run home and cook up food.

Until a restaurant catches her eye as she stops and turns to the restaurant. The restaurant looks like small pizzeria, with some italian elements surrounding it.

"Oooh, having some pizza sounds delicious," Sierra smirked as she walks to the restaurant. She looks around inside, looking for an empty table, then widen her eyes when she sees someone familiar.

At a table in the middle of the restaurant was Static, and another girl. The girl looked like a literal human Victini. An anthropomorphic Victini. The Victini had the usual cream colored fur and wings, and orange V-shaped ears on her head and hands, blue eyes, nose and tiny fangs. But, unlike any Victini, the center of her ears was slight reddish fur, with what seems like an eye at the center. And she had long hair on her head, which was a magenta color and was as long as Sierra's hair. She was wearing a bright green jacket, the sleeves striped, the color getting a darker shade as it went down to her hands, and a bow symbol on the left side of her jacket. She had a lightning blue shirt underneath the jacket. She had a navy blue skirt on, with a floral pattern printed around, and the length of her skirt reached to her knees. And finally, she had long, bright white socks on, and blue combat boots on.

"And then I suddenly cut the electricity out," the anthro victini said as she and Static laughed.

"Well this is unexpected," Sierra said, then walks over to the table Static and the anthro victini were sitting at and knocks on the table, catching the two girls' attention.

"Oh hey Sierra! Didn't know you were here," Static said, smiling.

"I just got here. I'm hungry," Sierra giggled, "Is there a seat for me?"

"Right here," the anthro victini pulls out a chair from the table she and Static were sitting at as Sierra sits down.

"Thanks, Mayumi," Sierra said, pushing her chair close to the table, "Did you guys order already?"

"Yeah we did. Waiting for a cheesy pizza to come and be served," the anthro victini said, known as Mayumi, said as she sits back and pats her belly.

"Extra cheese?" Sierra asked, and Mayumi nods, "Awesome! I came at the right time then!"

"Hehe, large pizza with extra cheese is what I can't wait for now," Mayumi said, licking her lips.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth until the pizza comes," Static said, giggling, "You're close to acting like a freak."

"Oh shut up," Mayumi blushed as Sierra and Static laughed.

"Man, if you were a boy, I'd date you. Or if there was a boy who had your exact personality," Sierra giggled.

"That's just weird, even for you," Mayumi said, "I get you like to try and be funny, but there are limits."

"Whatever, mom," Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Here. Drink some water. You look exhausted," Static said, pushing a glass of water to Sierra.

"Thanks Static," Sierra said as she takes the glass and drinks the water.

"So what have you been up too?" Mayumi asked as Sierra puts the glass down.

"Well, I was enjoying the sunny day, taking a walk around Liberty Garden, I met a new guy who Victor seemed to invite and we joked around, trained at the gym and-"

"Wait, new guy? What new guy?" Mayumi asked curiously.

"Oh right. Geez, my memory can be bad sometimes. Uh, Victor invited this new guy to Liberty Garden for some reason and I was tasked to give him a tour around the place. He seemed to like it," Static said, smiling.

"Oooh, what's this guy like? Is he cool? Handsome? Strong and brave?" Mayumi asked, giggling.

"Uh, well he's nice. Funny and cool. I don't know about the last three. 'Cause I don't know if he is strong or brave. And this is kinda funny too because he sorta ran into me when Static was running," Sierra giggled.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Mayumi asked.

"He gave me a literal headbutt," Sierra laughed a bit, "He hit his head against my butt because he didn't see me. Being my usual self, I joked around and poked fun, and he kinda did the same. Hehe, he said that if his head was hurting after hitting my butt, then he used the move Headbutt."

Mayumi cringed a bit, but giggled. "Okay. One, that was a bad pun. And two, what was he doing for that to happen?"

"I wanted to show his dorm, so I ran as fast as I could. I guess he didn't want me to eat his dust because he's pretty fast. Maybe as fast as you, Mayumi," Static said.

"Really? Well that's a first," Mayumi said, a bit surprised.

"Like, lightning speed?" Sierra asked.

"More like super speed. One second, he's gone, and the next, he's back. Pretty quick like you are, Mayumi," Static stated.

"Wow…" Mayumi and Sierra said in union.

"I got to see that for myself the next time I see him," Sierra said.

"Now I want to see this new guy. What's his name?" Mayumi asked.

"His name's Virizion," Static said.

"What? He's named after one of the Swords of Justice? And the female one to be exact?" Mayumi asked.

"Apparently. I didn't bother asking him about the name, I was more focused on the tour," Static said.

"Of course. But the strange name aside, I want to meet this guy. What does he look like?" Mayumi asked.

"Well-"

"Pizza's here," a waiter came to their table, holding a pizza pan and sets it on the table. A large, cheese pizza on the pan, steaming, "Enjoy."

"Oooooh! Thanks!" Mayumi cheered as the waiter leaves.

"Let's eat!" The three girls cheered as they grabbed some slices of pizza.

After a while, the pizza pan was completely empty, and the three girls were laying back on their chairs. Sierra was picking her teeth with a toothpick, which her teeth were sharp fangs. Mayumi looked like she had fallen asleep on her chair, and Static was patting her stomach.

"Okay, now I'm really glad I came here to eat," Sierra said, giggling as she tosses the toothpick.

"Glad you joined us. Wouldn't be the same without you," Static giggled, then looks over at Mayumi, "Looks like she fell asleep."

Sierra looks over at Mayumi, seeing her asleep and sighed, smiling. "Of course she did."

"Who's taking her home this time?" Static asked, then quickly blurted out, "Not it!"

Sierra was about to say something, but stopped and sighed. "You owe me, Static."

"Whatever. So, you plan on seeing Virizion again?" Static asked.

"I do, but I don't know where his dorm is," Sierra said as she gets up and walks to Mayumi.

"Oh. Well, I can show you tomorrow," Static said, smiling.

"That's nice of you, Static. But remember? I'm a Garden Defender?" Sierra giggled. "I have to go with captain Garth on a scout for missing people."

"Oh yeah. That's right. I forgot. But, when will you be back?" Static asked.

"I don't know," Sierra said as she lifts up Mayumi from the chair she was sleeping on, "But I hope it isn't too long. I do want to see Virizion again and hang out with him."

"I understand. You want to know him a little more, right?" Static asked.

"That, and he looks like a pretty cool person. Heh, even though he crashed into me yesterday," Sierra said, giggling a bit.

"Right….well, it's getting late. We better get going. I'll meet you outside," Static said as she walks to the register. Sierra nods as she walks to the exit, holding Mayumi in her arms.

After a few minutes, Static came out of the pizzeria and walks next to Sierra, who was laying on the wall, holding Mayumi in her arms, still asleep.

"Ready?" Static asked.

"Yeah," Sierra nodded as she gets up and starts walking. Static following.

"I think I'll have Mayumi stay in my dorm for the night," Sierra said.

"Why?" Static asked.

"Because it's getting late and I'm too tired to walk to her dorm. So why not?" Sierra asked, shrugging.

"Fair point. Honestly, I'm getting tired as well," Static said, then yawned.

"Might as well just go to your dorm then," Sierra said.

"Might as well. Goodnight Sierra. Sleep well," Static said, giving Sierra a short hug before walking away.

"Night," Sierra said, then looked forward as she heads to her dorm.

Sierra then arrives to her dorm a few minutes later, with Mayumi on her back now, still asleep. Sierra stops at her front door and reached into her pocket and pulled out her dorm key. Her key was an orange color, with a red gemstone on the center, and her name was written on it. As for her dorm, her dorm was wide, with the walls painted orange, and the front door being brown with fists painted on. The roof was yellow and has a chimney.

Sierra unlocks the door and opens it, then walks inside and turned a light on.

The inside of her dorm was big. The first thing being seen was the living room, which was decorated like a sort of regal style. The walls were orange with a unique pattern of black diamonds and crystals going down the wall and to the floor, which was solid stone. Otherwise, the living room was your average living room, with the couch in front of the TV, and the TV being hanged on the wall, and some gaming consoles connected. There was a ceiling fan with light bulbs attached, which lit up the room.

"Ah, home sweet home," Sierra said as she walks to the couch and gently lays Mayumi on the couch. She walks to a closet and pulls out a single white blanket and pillow and walks back to Mayumi. She lifts Mayumi's head up and placed the pillow under her head before laying her back down. Then Sierra spreaded the blanket open and placed it over Mayumi.

Mayumi lightly smiled as she shuffles around a bit and gets comfortable, pulling the blanket close to her before she went soundly asleep. Sierra smiled as she walks to the light switch and flips it off, turning the lights off as she walks off to another room. She quietly opens the door to not disturb Mayumi and closed it before turning the light on in the room she's in.

This room was also decorated in a regal style, but the walls had black flames painted all over, and the floor was a nice soft carpet. This room had a queen size bed, with orange blanket sheets that had an Entei symbol on them. And over the bed said "Princess" on the wall in black letters. There was also a nightstand with a book and a jar with incense sticks in them. A closet in front of the bed, and a window on the left side of the room, which had a nice view of the ocean around the island.

Sierra yawned as she walks to the closet and opens it, then goes inside and closed the door. She then opened the door and walks out, now wearing an orange tank top that reached to her hips, and had an entei symbol on the front. She didn't have her skirt on, or her heeled boots and gloves.

Sierra yawns again as she walks to the lights and turns them off, then walks to her bed, pulls the blankets up and lays down, placing the blankets over herself. And she quickly falls asleep.

The next day, Garth was waiting at the docks next to a speedboat, casually looking at his watch.

"Sorry I'm late!"

Garth looks over to see Sierra running towards him and stops, panting a bit and placed her hands on her knees. She had her usual outfit on, only she wasn't wearing a skirt. Instead, she was wearing brown pants with grey fur around the cuffs of her pants.

"What happened?" Garth asked, turning to face Sierra.

Sierra gains some breath back, then looks at Garth to say, "Let's just say I overslept. Mayumi woke me up a few minutes before I had to get here. I'm sorry."

Garth nods. "It's fine. And what was Mayumi doing in your dorm?"

"I let her stay over since she fell asleep at a restaurant last night," Sierra said, then wipes her forehead.

"Well alright then. So, let me get this out of the way before we head out. There has been a change of plans on our scout. We are going to be having an extra guest with us, or should I say a 'trainee,'" Garth said, using air quotes.

"Trainee?" Sierra said, standing up straight.

Garth turns to the speedboat and knocks on it. "Come on out, kid."

"Wait what?" A familiar voice asked as a young boy got up. It was Virizion, as Sierra widen her eyes at the sight of him.

"Thought you would want to meet a fellow Garden Defender," Garth said, pointing to Sierra. Virizion looked over to see Sierra, and widen his eyes at the sight of her.

"He's a trainee?" Sierra asked.

"She's a Garden Defender?" Virizion asked.

"Kinda and yes. Victor told me to bring him along, as a sort of what it would be like as a Garden Defender. As for you, kid? Yes she is a Garden Defender. One of my best ones. Don't let her appearance fool you. One punch from her will send you flying," Garth said, chuckling, "And from both of your expressions, I suppose you have met before?"

"Yes. Matter of fact, he's the same guy I met yesterday," Sierra said.

"Well, more like ran into," Virizion added.

"Oh, so you're the guy who tackled her down?" Garth asked.

"It was an accident!" Virizion shouted.

"Which I'm still not mad about," Sierra giggled a bit, "So let me get this straight. The reason you got invited here was to be a potential Garden Defender?"

"Well more like Victor invited me here and granted me the opportunity. I'm still thinking about it though," Virizion said, sounding a bit nervous.

"Well looks like Victor wants you to have an idea of what it is like to be a Garden Defender. I don't blame him for doing this," Sierra said, then runs to the boat and jumps inside, making the boat rock.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Virizion shouted, trying to gain back his balance as the boat stops rocking.

"Besides, I wanted to see you again after this scouting mission. But since you are here, I'm glad Victor did this," Sierra said, walking up to Virizion, a big smile on her face.

"Really? Heh, I was thinking the same thing. I wanted to see you again after what happened yesterday. But this is not how I imagined it," Virizion said, chuckling a bit.

"Awesome!" Sierra cheered as she hugs Virizion tightly, giggling.

"Ack! You're kinda crushing me!" Virizion shouted, struggling to breath. Sierra then let's go.

"Sorry, but I'm just happy that you're here," Sierra smiled.

"I know you are," Virizion shakes his head and adjusted his hat.

"Well if you are done with your small reunion, we have to get going. Sierra, you want to tell him what the mission is?" Garth asked as he flies up onto the boat.

"Well, we are going on a scout. We'll be looking around for missing people or pokémon. Garth will be looking around in the air while I, or should I say we, are looking around on the ground," Sierra explained.

"Sounds like a plan. And who are we looking for?" Virizion asked.

"These people right here," Garth hands Virizion three pieces of papers as Virizion grabs them and looks at them.

The papers were missing posters. One was about a young boy named Jerry Kingsley. There was no picture, but the description said that he was six years old and was last seen at Studio Castelia wearing a blue shirt with a Pachirisu silhouette print, and blue shorts. The second was a little girl named Sasha. The picture was of Sasha with short, black hair, pale skin and blue eyes. It said she was wearing a white dress and was last seen at Unity Pier. And finally, the last poster was of a teenage girl named Star. She was sixteen years old and was last seen at the Castelia Gym, wearing a green shirt, blue vest, red skirt and yellow shoes.

"So we're looking for these three?" Virizion asked.

"Yes. They were missing for a month now, but they were all reported seen in Castelia City for the past couple of days, but there was no evidence of those claims being true. So that's where we come in. I'll be looking for them from the air and you two look on the ground. If you see any of these three, report to me with your watch, Sierra. Understand?" Garth asked.

"Yes sir!" Sierra said, saluting like a soldier.

"Ha ha, funny," Garth rolled his eyes, then looks at Virizion, "What about you, kid?"

"Yes, I understand," Virizion nods.

"Good. Let's go," Garth said as he walks to the driver seat of the speedboat and turns on the engine. Sierra and Virizion sits down on their seats. Then the speedboat starts moving out of the docks.

"We'll stop at Liberty Pier and start searching from there," Garth said as he drives the boat.

"Understood, captain," Sierra nods.

"I didn't know you were a Garden Defender. I thought you were something else," Virizion said.

"Like what? Some innocent girl?" Sierra asked.

"Was that a joke or a serious question?" Virizion asked, a bit nervous.

"Heh, I guess both," Sierra said, giggling a bit.

"Heh, well no. Just from looking at you, I doubt you're innocent. You look like you can knock someone out with one punch," Virizion said, making Sierra giggle.

"Well, you're not wrong. I did manage to do that once. I did apologize afterwards, but it was still pretty cool," Sierra said, smiling.

"I bet it was. But, I also thought you were a princess from the way you dress. Especially the large cape you have," Virizion said, chuckling, "But I bet I'm wrong."

Sierra was silent, her eyes wide. Virizion took notice of this and turns to look at her.

"Uh, are you okay?" Virizion asked.

Sierra turned to Virizion. "Uh, how would you react if I said that you were right about that?"

"Wait what?" Virizion asked, then widen his eyes, "Wait, are you serious?"

Sierra sighed and mumbled, "I can't run from my past, can I?"

"What?" Virizion asked.

"Nothing. But yeah, you're right. I am a princess," Sierra said, sighing.

"I would have never guessed. I mean, I only said that because of the way you dress. I didn't know you were one," Virizion said.

"Heh, I get it. But don't think too much of it, alright?" Sierra asked, smiling.

"Alright then," Virizion nods, then looks up to see Castelia City close into view.

Garth drives the speedboat to Liberty Pier and stops next to the docks. Sierra gets up and jumps out of the boat.

"Come on, Virizion. Let me show you the ropes," Sierra said, smiling.

"Coming," Virizion jumps off the boat and lands on the pier. Garth turns the boat off and flies out and lands on the pier.

"Alright. I'll say it one more time. If any of you see any of the missing, report to me. But don't let them out of your sight," Garth said.

"Got it," Sierra and Virizion said in union.

"Well I'll be off," Garth said as he flutters his wings and flies up.

"For being a Flygon, he sure can fly high," Virizion said.

"Alright, where should we start first? I'm thinking near the gym," Sierra said.

"I agree. Here, you should hold these, princess," Virizion said with a chuckle and holds out the missing posters.

"Hey!" Sierra shouted and snatched the posters from Virizion, "I would really appreciate it if you don't call me that."

"Well that's what you are, right?" Virizion chuckled before running away, and Sierra started chasing him.

"Get back here, you gremlin!" Sierra shouted as she chases Virizion.

Ten minutes have passed, and Sierra and Virizion were sitting by the fountain in Central Castelia, looking over the three missing posters. It was starting to get a little windy, making Sierra's hair flow with the wind.

"Ten minutes of searching and we found nothing," Virizion said, then sighed, putting the missing poster of Jerry next to him.

"You're telling me. And we asked as many people as possible and they don't know anything," Sierra said, looking at the two other missing posters while crossing her legs.

"That's the worst part," Virizion sighed, "How long are we supposed to be scouting?"

"For an hour. And like you said, it's been ten minutes," Sierra said, then lowered the missing posters and looked around. There were a few people walking around with their pokémon. Some bird pokémon sitting on light poles, chirping happily.

"But, it is a beautiful day today, isn't it?" Sierra asked, smiling a bit.

Virizion also looked up to see his surroundings. "Yeah, it is. Kinda windy too."

"My hair is moving with the wind. Hehe, if I was wearing my skirt, it would be flipped up," Sierra said humorously.

"Oh shut up," Virizion chuckled.

"What? I'm serious," Sierra giggled, shrugging.

"And why does that matter to you? You said it yourself yesterday. 'I'm totally cool with it,'" Virizion quoted.

"Yeah, I did say that. But, it is the truth. I'm not embarrassed, or even ashamed, if my underwear is seen. Hell, I would have left my skirt off yesterday after Static pantsed me, but we did just met and I want to leave a good impression," Sierra said, giggling.

"Well you sound like you have a lot of guts," Virizion said, smiling, "I like that in a person. Also, from all the humorous stuff you were saying yesterday and how friendly you are, I say that is a good enough first impression to me."

"Thanks Virizion," Sierra said, holding her hand out. Virizion looked down at Sierra's hand, then smiled and grabs her hand and shakes it.

"No problem," Virizion said, smiling. Then he let's go of Sierra's hand and gets up from the fountain, "We should probably continue searching for the missing."

"You're right," Sierra nods and gets up, "Should we split up?"

"Uh, how am I going to communicate with you? I don't have a watch like you do," Virizion said.

"Run around the city until you find me?" Sierra joked, giggling.

"Okay, seriously. How am I going to communicate with you if I find something?" Virizion asked, a bit serious.

"Sorry. Heh, anyway, you have a Xtransceiver?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah," Virizion asked, then pulled on his jacket sleeve on his right arm to show a green Xtransceiver.

"Perfect," Sierra said as she grabs Virizion's arm, "Now let me just dial in this and…." Sierra pressed a few buttons on the Xtransceiver, then let's go of Virizion's arm.

"There. I added my number on your Xtransceiver," Sierra said, smiling.

"Uh, thanks. Now I can chat with you," Virizion said.

"Here. If you see any of these missing, call me. I'll do the same if I find something," Sierra said, then hands Virizion the missing posters and walks off.

"Got it," Virizion nods, then walks off in another direction.

Sierra was walking around Castelia Street, looking around for any of the missing. So far, she had no luck. Not even a single lead to any of the missing. This upset her a little bit, but she wasn't giving up just yet.

"This is a big problem. I wonder how two little kids and a teenager could just suddenly disappear out of nowhere," Sierra said as she walked forward. She was about to lay her back against the wall, until she heard ringing. She lifted her left arm up to see her watch ringing. It was Virizion.

Sierra answered the call as a hologram of Virizion appeared, but he was motionless.

"Hello?" Sierra called out.

"Sierra, I think I found one of the missing. Head over to Narrow Street. Quick." Virizion said, then hangs up as the hologram went away.

"Narrow Street?" Sierra asked, but didn't question any further as she runs off.

At Narrow Street, Virizion was hiding behind a dumpster, slightly peeking out to see a teenager, who was female. The teenager's outfit strangely matches the one described on the missing poster about Star. This teenager looks to be sixteen, and she had brown hair tied in a ponytail, and amber eyes.

Sierra walked into Narrow Street and sees Virizion hiding behind the dumpster, and quietly walks up to him and hides next to him.

"So, who did you find?" Sierra whispered.

"Well, see that teenage girl over there?" Virizion points to the teenager. Sierra looked over and sees the teenager.

"Yeah, I do," Sierra said.

"I think that could be Star. But, I can't be too sure. Her outfit matches the one described on Star's missing poster," Virizion whispered, then pulled out Star's missing poster from his trench coat and hands it to Sierra, "See?"

Sierra takes the poster and looks at it. Then looks back up at the girl.

"Yeah, you're right. But, we can't be too sure that's actually her and not some other girl with the same style," Sierra whispered, occasionally glancing at the missing poster.

"Should we confront her?" Virizion asked.

"Well first, we need to tell captain Garth first," Sierra whispered as she held her left arm out, looking at her watch.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about that," Virizion whispered.

"Hehe, that's an important thing to remember when on a scouting mission. He is the captain of the Garden Defenders," Sierra whispered, giggling as she proceeds to call Garth. Few seconds later, Garth picks up as a hologram of him appeared over Sierra's watch. This time it showed motion, and it appears that Garth was flying, wearing his goggles over his eyes.

"Sierra? Did you find any of the missing?" Garth asked, his voice low enough for Virizion and Sierra to hear, due to Sierra lowering the volume.

"Yeah. I think we found Star. But, we can't be too sure if it really is her. She is wearing the same outfit described on the missing poster, but that's all we can say. What should we do?" Sierra asked.

"Hm…well, it doesn't sound like you can be sure just from looking at her. So, I suggest maybe talk to her and confirm if it is her or not," Garth said as he stops flying, now in a hovering position as his wings were flapping.

"So just talk to her?" Virizion asked.

"Yes. Once you confirm it's her, call me back. But don't let her out of your sights," Garth said, then he hangs up as his hologram went away.

"Alright. Well, you ready?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah. She's still there right now," Virizion whispered.

"Good. Let's go," Sierra said as she walks out from behind the dumpster and walks up to the teenage girl, as well as Virizion.

"Excuse me?" Sierra called out to the girl, catching her attention. She looked around, seeing a few people, then back at Sierra.

"You talking to me?" The girl asked, pointing to herself.

"Yeah. Uh, can we ask you a couple of questions?" Virizion asked, walking next to Sierra.

"Uh, sure? What is it?" The girl asked, a bit on edge.

"Well, did you hear about the three people missing in Castelia City? Two children and a teenage girl?" Sierra asked.

"Oh that? I have actually. Why do you ask?" The girl asked, now starting to get a bit nervous.

"Well, we were looking around for any of the missing when we saw you. And from looking at your outfit, they seem to match one of the missing. The blue vest, green shirt, red skirt and yellow shoes," Virizion described.

"O-Oh? R-R-Really? That's o-o-odd," the girl said nervously as she started sweating a little.

Sierra quickly took notice of this, and asked, "Hey? Are you okay? You're starting to sweat."

"M-Me? Hehehehehe, maybe it's just getting really h-hot outside," the girl giggled nervously.

"But it's not that hot today. It's like, sixty-seven degrees today," Virizion said.

"And you're also stuttering. Are you sure you are okay?" Sierra asked, starting to get a little suspicious.

"Well….I-I-Uh….I….SNEAK ATTACK!" The girl suddenly yelled and rushed to Sierra, gripped onto her pants and yanks them down to her ankles, exposing Sierra's pink panties before running away.

"Wha–Hey!" Sierra shouted in surprise, watching the girl run away as she quickly turns right and out of sight.

"You get your pants back up, I'm running after her," Virizion said, then quickly dashed off after the girl at high speed. Sierra was even more surprised at how fast Virizion ran off.

"Whoa…Static was right. He is pretty fast," Sierra said, then shakes her head, "Argh! Focus, Sierra."

Sierra quickly pulls her pants back up into place, then runs off after Virizion and the teenage girl.

The teenage girl continued to run, pushing through people as she runs across the streets, jumping over cars and avoid getting hit. Virizion was running, but not at high speed due to the crowded streets, but he was close to catching up with the girl.

The girl occasionally looks behind her, and can see Virizion not too far behind her. She panicked a bit as she starts running faster.

"Son of a bitch, how did he catch up to me so fast?" The girl muttered to herself as she ran forward.

Virizion noticed the girl getting further away from him. Then he started picking up a little speed as he gets closer to the girl.

"I think I can reach her," Virizion said to himself, then extends his arm out as he attempted to grab the girl's arm, but he was just a little far from reach.

"Dang. Okay, I'm almost there," Virizion said as he picked up a little more speed as he got closer. The girl turned to see Virizion reached for her arm and widen her eyes.

"Oh no. No no no. Argh! I gotta get away," the girl muttered, a bit loudly. Then, she had an idea as she took a deep breath.

"Almost…got you," Virizion whispered as he was close to grabbing the girl's arm.

"Here goes nothing!" The girl shouted as she jumps forward, her arms away from Virizion as he attempted to grab her, but mistakenly grabs her red skirt as it slides off her legs and off of her ankles. Virizion stopped running as he saw the skirt in his hand as sees that the girl jumped away from him.

The girl landed on her hands as flips forward and lands on her feet. She turned around to see that Virizion was a small distance away from her, and was holding her skirt and with a surprised look on his face. The girl looked down to see her frilly red panties exposed, but she just shakes it off and runs off.

"What the…how did she do that?" Virizion asked, still surprised.

"Do what?"

Virizion turned around to see Sierra running up to him.

"I-uh, she just jumped away from me and flipped forward as she landed on her hands. It's like she's secretly an acrobat," Virizion said, then looks at the red skirt in his hand, "And you can already tell I was so close to catching her."

"Yeah I can," Sierra giggled a bit, then walks forward past Virizion, "Did you see where she ran off?"

"She went ahead. She turned back at me and saw that I had her skirt. But she didn't let that stop her," Virizion said.

"Alright. Well come on, let's go," Sierra said as she runs ahead. Virizion nods and follows her.

The girl continued running until she started painting, getting tired from running. She then saw an alley and runs inside, hiding behind a trash can and sits down, catching her breath.

"That…dude…was pretty…fast…" The girl managed to say, clearly out of breath. She then lays her back on the brick wall behind her. She laid there for about seven minutes, trying to catch her breath.

"I never thought someone was so close to catching up to me. Or even outrun me. That dude was fast like a garchomp. Maybe even faster than that," the girl said, then looks down at her panties, "And this was how close he got to catching me. Honestly, I don't care about losing my skirt or anyone seeing me with my panties exposed. I just…I don't want to be taken back to that…place."

The girl rested at her spot for a few minutes, then gets up, dusting herself off either trash or dirt. "Better keep moving. I am not risking on staying in one spot the whole time."

The girl then started walking forward, getting deeper into the alley. She looks around her surroundings, then sighed of relief as she walks forward.

Near the alley the girl was in, Sierra and Virizion were walking forward, looking around for any sign of the girl. As they walk past the alley, Sierra looked inside the alley, and sees the girl in the distance.

"Hey? I see her over there," Sierra said, tapping on Virizion's shoulder as he turns to the alley to see the girl.

"Alright then. Let's go," Virizion said as he walks inside, Sierra follows.

"Hey?!" Virizion called out to the girl as the girl freezes in place and slowly turns around to see him and Sierra.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The girl yelled as she turns back around and starts running.

"Oh not again," Sierra said as she starts running after the girl, Virizion quickly following suit.

The girl ran forward and quickly turns left and hides behind the wall. Virizion and Sierra ran forward and turns left, running past the girl. Then the girl quickly gets out of her hiding spot and runs to the right. She ran forward, until a dead end was in sight.

"No no no no no," the girl repeated as she stops in front of the wall, "A damn dead end."

The girl kicks the wall and stumbles back a bit before regaining balance. She then grumbling to herself, but quickly went silent as she heard a slight moan. She quickly turned around, only to see nothing.

"What the hell was that?" The girl asked as she slowly walked forward and looks around, then a trash can tipped over behind her, hitting the ground with a clang as she jumped and turned around to see the trash can.

The girl felt her legs quiver with fear as she placed her hands on her knees.

"It–It's okay. N–Nothing will happen to you. Everything will b–be fine," the girl stuttered as she slowly walks backwards, and felt her butt hit a trash can as she panicked and quickly turned around and kicks the trash can, knocking it down as it made a loud clunk noise.

Sierra and Virizion walked forward when they hear the trash can echo throughout the alley as they both turned around.

"Could that be…?" Virizion asked.

"Come on," Sierra said as she runs forward, as well as Virizion.

The girl crouched in a fetal position, her hands on her head as her whole body shakes with fear.

"I–I–I–I have n–never been this t–t–t–terrified since last month…" the girl muttered to herself, some tears forming in her eyes, "I just w–w–w–want to go home. Be with my m–m–mommy and d–d–daddy."

The girl then scoots backwards and lays on a pile of trash, shaking in fear. But, the pile of trash started moving by itself as the girl quickly jumps back and backs against a wall, seeing the trash pile move until it rises up, moving its arms and stretching. The trash pile then turned around, and sees the girl, and then glares at her. It was a wild Garbodor.

"P–P–Please don't hurt me!" The girl shouted in pure terror, but that only made the Garbodor angry as it roared at the girl and raised its long arm up. The girl squealed as she crouched down and covered her head.

The Garbodor went to swing its arm, but then Sierra came and punched the Garbodor on the side of the head as it slides forward against the wall.

"Virizion, guard the girl!" Sierra shouted, glaring at the Garbodor.

"Already on it," Virizion said as he ran up to the girl and stands in front of her, gripping on the grip of his sword in case the Garbodor attacks him or the girl.

The Garbodor shakes its head as it glared at Sierra and roared, then rushed forward and went to swing its ball–shaped arm at Sierra, but Sierra quickly avoids it and kicks the arm as the Garbodor shouts in pain, holding its arm. Sierra then rushed forward and jumps high, then swings her leg forward, but the Garbodor catches her leg and swings her around before slamming her to the ground.

"Argh!" Sierra shouted in pain, then glares at the Garbodor. "So that's how you want to play? Fine then."

Sierra quickly gets up and cracks her knuckles before she swings her fist at the Garbodor's chest, pushing it back against the wall.

The Garbodor growled as it jumps forward and slams its belly against Sierra, making her stumble back as it swings its ball–shaped arm at her, and slamming her against the wall.

"ARGGH!" Sierra screamed in pain, then growled as she grabs the Garbodor's arm and swings it as the Garbodor spins around before Sierra smashes the Garbodor onto the ground, more harder than what the Garbodor did to her, breaking some parts of the ground.

"Whoa…" Virizion said, his eyes widen at Sierra's incredible strength.

The Garbodor gets up and swings Sierra at the wall as she grunts in pain. Then Sierra jumps off the wall and hits the Garbodor's face with her knee as the Garbodor stumbles back.

Sierra lands on one knee as she clutches her fist as her fists were engulfed by fire. She then gets up as the Garbodor went to attack her with a Body Slam, but Sierra rolled out of the way and punches the Garbodor's back as it falls forward, flat on its face as a burnt fist mark was on the Garbodor's back.

The Garbodor quickly gets up and roared as it fired a Venoshock at Sierra, hitting her.

"Argh! Son of a–ARGH!" Sierra yelled as she shakes off the Venoshock and growled at the Garbodor, showing her bare fangs.

Virizion noticed Sierra's fangs and widen his eyes. "Wait, is she actually…"

"I'M GOING TO FINISH THIS RIGHT NOW!" Sierra roared as she went down on all fours as her whole body gets engulfed in flames. The flames seemed to be getting bigger, and Sierra looked like she was changing forms. As the flames started to die down, Sierra's eyes glowed red as the flames went away. Sierra had changed forms, and she was now an entei.

Virizion widen his eyes at the sight of Sierra being an entei.

"She is. She is an entei," Virizion muttered.

The Garbodor charged at Sierra and went to use Body Slam, but Sierra jumped out of the way and used Sacred Fire at the Garbodor, directly hitting it as it roared.

The Garbodor went to use Toxic at Sierra, but Sierra rushed forward and used Iron Head at the Garbodor, knocking it down. Then she jumps up high in the air and changes back to her human form as she spins around and dives down, and swings a punch at the Garbodor, hitting it in the face as she created a shockwave, making Virizion try to keep his balance while the girl, who was in a fetal position the entire time, falls on her side.

Sierra landed her feet on the Garbodor's chest as she moves her fist from the Garbodor's face, as the Garbodor moaned in pain, having swirls on its eyes. Sierra jumps off the Garbodor as she locks her leg in, and then kicks the Garbodor, sending it flying off somewhere else in the alley.

"Well that takes care of that," Sierra said, shaking her hand after the punch.

"Sierra…that…" Virizion said, still amazed at Sierra's fight with the Garbodor.

Sierra turned to Virizion, "Yeah? What is it?"

"That…that was awesome!" Virizion cheered, smiling wide, "The way you slammed that Garbodor on the ground with a harsh force, and how your fists were on fire, and you transformed into an entei! I thought you just like to look like an entei, but I never thought you actually were one!"

Sierra was surprised at what Virizion is saying about her and how she fought the Garbodor. Then, she grew a big smile on her face.

"Wow…those are some really nice things you are saying right now," Sierra said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Are you kidding me? You were so cool! I didn't know you could fight like the way you did just now!" Virizion shouted, still smiling wide.

"Heh, thank you, Virizion. That really means a lot," Sierra said, smiling. Then she looks over at the teenage girl and walks over to her, and crouched down to her level. "Hey? Are you okay?"

The girl slowly looked up, and sees Virizion and Sierra in front of her, then covered her face.

"Please…don't take me back. I beg of you. Please…" the girl said, shaking badly.

"Take you back? To where?" Sierra asked, a bit confused.

The girl looked back up at Sierra and Virizion, a bit confused, but still frightened, "Y–Y–You mean, you d–d–don't know where to take me?"

"What? What do you think we are? Kidnappers?" Sierra asked.

"We weren't going to kidnap you. We would never do that," Virizion said, frowning a bit.

"Y–You don't?" The girl asked.

"No. Here, you can trust us when you see this," Sierra said as she grabbed the clip of her cape and pulled it forward, revealing what looks like a pin. The pin was in the shape of a lighthouse, and it had the initials "GD" in the center of the pin.

The girl widen her eyes at the sight of the pin as she quickly gets up. "You two are G–G–Garden Defenders?"

"Well, he's not. But I am," Sierra said, smiling, then she offered her hand. The girl looked down at Sierra's hand, then reached out and grabs her hand. Sierra then slowly gets up and helps the girl stand up on her feet.

"There. You are safe with us," Sierra said, giving the girl a smile. The girl sniffled a bit, then rushed to Sierra and hugs her tightly.

"I'm so happy you are here!" The girl shouted, although muffled since she buried her face on Sierra's stomach. Sierra smiled and hugs the girl back. After a few minutes, the girl breaks away from the hug and wiped her eyes.

"I, uh, I'm sorry for….uh, pantsing you. I just panicked," the girl said, blushing.

"Hehe, it's okay. I wasn't even embarrassed. I was just surprised that you did it all of a sudden," Sierra said, smiling.

"Heh, thanks," the girl said.

"So then, let me ask then. Are you Star then?" Virizion asked. The girl turned to Virizion, and nods.

"Yes I am. Star Myers is my full name. I, uh, I'm sorry I ran away. I thought you were bad people," Star said.

"Heh, it's understandable. But we have good intentions," Virizion said, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out Star's red skirt, "Sorry for removing your skirt. It was an accident."

Star only giggled a bit. "It's cool. I don't really care that my panties are showing anyway."

"Heh, just like me," Sierra giggled, then holds up her left arm and dialed Garth on her watch. Then, a hologram of Garth appeared over her watch, as he was currently flying and looking around.

"Captain? The teenage girl is confirmed to be Star. What should we do now?" Sierra asked.

"Is her family anywhere in the city?" Garth asked.

"Uh…" Sierra placed her hand on her watch as she covered the hologram, then turns to Star, "Uh, is your family in the city?"

Star frowned and shakes her head. "No. I live far from Castelia City. I don't know where my family is now, actually."

"I see," Sierra frowned, then turned back to her watch and removed her hand to show Garth's hologram, "She said no."

"I see. Well, the only option is to take her back to Liberty Garden. If she is okay with that," Garth said.

"I'm okay with it! Please, take me to Liberty Garden! I would feel a lot more safer there!" Star shouted, going on her knees and begging, her hands folded.

"Hehe, did you hear that, Captain?" Sierra asked, giggling.

"Loud and clear. I'll see you at Liberty Pier," Garth said before hanging up.

"Alright, let's all head to Liberty Pier," Sierra said, smiling.

"Yes! Oh thank you thank you so much!" Star said, smiling wide as she hugs Sierra. Her arms wrapped around Sierra's waist.

"Don't pull my pants down again," Sierra said, giggling.

"Uh, Star? Do you want your skirt back on? You look like you forgot that your underwear is showing," Virizion said, holding out Star's skirt to her.

"Nah, I'm fine. But I am just happy to be safe with all of you," Star said, still hugging Sierra's waist.

"We can tell. Hehe, but I think you're pulling my pants down," Sierra said, giggling as her pants were being slightly pulled down.

"Oh, sorry! Hehe," Star quickly gets up and unwrapped her arms around Sierra.

"Thanks," Sierra said as she fixed her pants up, "Now come on. Let's go," Sierra started walking out of the alley, Virizion and Star following.

Back at Liberty Garden, Victor was waiting at the docks, looking through binocular vision with his goggles until he can see a speedboat come into view, and Virizion, Sierra and Star were sitting in the back. Victor smiled as he removed the goggles from his eyes.

The speedboat arrived at the docks, parking next to the wooden bridge as Virizion and Sierra jumped off the boat. Sierra held her arms out as Star jumps out the boat and Sierra catches her.

"Welcome back, Sierra. I see you found one of the missing," Victor said, smiling.

"Well, more like Virizion did. If it wasn't for him, I would have never found her," Sierra said, smiling as she puts Star down on her feet.

"Whoa….are you an actual Victini?" Star asked, smiling a bit.

"I am. Welcome. The Garden Defender captain told me you would be coming here," Victor said, smiling, "I'm Victor. Nice to meet you, Star Myers."

"Nice meeting you too," Star said, smiling as she reached out and hugs Victor. Victor chuckled and hugs back.

Garth climbed out of the speedboat and lands on the bridge. "We found Star, but no sign of the other two missing."

"They're still out there in Unova somewhere. But let's hope that they are safe," Virizion said.

"Well, you three did a good job finding Star. Who knows what would happen if she wasn't found," Victor said as he separated from hugging Star.

"So she's going to stay with us, but where? In an empty dorm?" Sierra asked.

"Well I would let Star stay in another dorm, but from what it looks like, she only has the clothes on her back to live with. So, I say maybe she can stay with you, Sierra. If that's okay with the both of you," Victor said.

"I'm okay with it!" Star cheered, then turns to Sierra, "Come on, please! Can I stay with you?"

Sierra giggled at Star, "If that's what you want, then I have no problem with that. You are welcome to stay with me."

"Yes! Thank you!" Star cheered happily, then runs behind Sierra and jumps onto her back.

"Oof! Hehe, I never thought I would say this, but she's so cute," Sierra said, smiling.

"Well then it's official. Until we can find Star's family, she'll be staying here with you, Sierra. Hope you two get along," Victor said, smiling.

"Oh I'm sure we will," Sierra said, giggling. She then turns to Virizion, "So I'll be seeing you later today?"

"You bet. We can have some lunch later at this pizza place I found yesterday," Virizion said, smiling.

"Awesome!" Sierra shouted happily, "Then I'll see you there. I got to take Star to my dorm then. Later!"

Sierra then runs off while she and Star were giggling.

"Heh, she's actually pretty fun to be around. But she's also really strong," Virizion said.

"Why do you think she's one of my best Garden Defenders? Her strength and loyalty is what makes us strong. I don't think anyone can replace her," Garth said, smiling.

"And also, what do you think of the experience? From what Sierra said, I think you did a pretty good job," Victor said, smiling.

"Well, it's the least I can do to help. I'm still surprised you put me into this," Virizion said, turning to Victor.

"Well, I wanted to give you an idea of what it's like to be a Garden Defender. But, that wasn't the only mission," Victor said.

"Really?" Virizion asked.

"No. There were a few others, but they were all dangerous. So when I saw the scouting mission, I thought that was a safe one for you to go to," Victor said.

"Well, then I appreciate your decision. But, I am still not sure about being a Garden Defender just yet," Virizion said, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, that's okay. I know it's a tough decision, but if you still need time to think, I won't bother you about it. When you are ready, you know where I am," Victor said, smiling before floating up and flying away, towards the lighthouse.

Virizion watched Victor fly back to the lighthouse, then smiled.

"Thank you for understanding."


End file.
